


One-Shot: Nightmare

by Vascure



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, fluff?, post-killing game, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vascure/pseuds/Vascure
Summary: Hajime Hinata woke up thanks to his boyfriend Nagito moving around in his sleep.Read to see what happens next.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is my first Oneshot so please tell me your opinion about it so I can improve my writing style!  
> Also, they call each other by their first names, I hope you have no problem with that, but I had the image of them being in a relationship for some time already in my head and I though t It'd be weird if they still call each other with their last name.  
> And I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, English is not my first language, but I'm trying my best.

It was a beautiful summer night, the stars were clearly visible and scattered around on the black sky like millions of little diamonds, lightening up the darkness and shining like they were competing against each other. The bright moon, round and circle-shaped, watched over them like a guardian, protecting his cute, little, precious diamond-like children. Yes, it was a peaceful night. But not for everyone. Not for the brightest light I’ve ever seen, not for the light of my live. Not for Nagito Komaeda.

I woke up by something moving next do me. At first I just wanted to ignore it, thinking it was just Nagito turning around, but when the movements became hastier and faster I started to feel uneasy. I turned around carefully and waited for my eyes to get used to the darkness in the room. The white-haired boy was squirming under the thin blanked and was making faint noises. His face was twisted, his eyes were squeezed shut, all in all he looked like he was experiencing pain. “Nagito”, I whispered, shaking him a little in an attempt to wake him up. He was probably having another nightmare, but this had to be one of the crueler ones.  
When he started to move around more I tried shaking him with a little bit more force. “Nagito, please wake up.”, I said, now louder than before. But he just started to whimper as he stopped moving around and started shaking. My hand found his and I held it tight, rubbing my thumb over the back of his hand. I let my other hand run through his messy hair, hoping this would calm him down. “Hey, it’s alright dear, you can wake up now. Please, open your eyes.” I repeated the same words over and over again, trying to stay calm as I watched my boyfriend’s shaking body. When a single tear made its way over his pale cheek I removed my hand from his hair and wiped it away. That was the moment he woke up.  
Nagito jolted up and sat there, completely shocked and not moving at all. Then tears started to fill his eyes and one after another fell down and landed on the blanked covering his legs up to his hip. “Nagito”, I said, trying not to startle him, still holding his non-robotic hand. He looked at me and as soon as I saw his terrified, sad eyes I pulled him into a tight embrace, running my left hand over his pale back as I held him close to me. The taller boy pressed himself against me, hiding his face in my chest, clinging to me like his life depended on it. “H-Hajime, I- “, “Shh, don’t speak now, love. Let’s calm you down first”, I interrupted him. He gave a light nod and buried his face even deeper into my chest, crying his eyes out and sobbing quietly. I buried my face into his fluffy, white hair, kissing his head and rocking him back and forth a little. This was not the first time for both of us, it happened quite often, sometimes he calmed down faster, sometimes it took longer. But it always hurt seeing him like this, knowing that all I could do was trying to soothe him until his tears ran out and the sobbing died down. But even if it helped him just a little bit, I was glad to be able to do so.

  
After what felt like an eternity his tears had stopped and he let go of me. “Th-Thank you, Hajime...”, “It’s alright. Are you ready to talk now?” I asked, looking into his eyes, trying to encourage him. He lowered his head and then he began speaking: “We were back in the killing game, I just managed to obtain the files of all the students in the death room. After finding out who we really were, the Remnants of Despair, I snapped and started to act rude to all of the remaining students, especially to you.” I nodded, remembering the scene. Nagito took a deep breath and continued. “But somehow… I don’t really remember what exactly happened after that. But I remember walking into your cottage. I don’t know how I managed to open the door, but I stood in front of you. And I was so angry, so filled with hate, I went totally insane. I…looked into your eyes and then…”. His hands turned into fists and he started shaking again. “I-I killed you with my own hands…and later in the class trial I couldn’t remember anything, I just saw that you weren’t there, I didn’t know where you had gone to and everyone looked at me with such an angry face and I was so scared, I just wanted to see you standing there and solving the case, I wanted you to be alive and when everyone voted for me and Monokuma said I was the killer, I- “, he buried his face in his hands, once again starting to cry.  
  
“I don’t want to live in a world without you, I can’t, you are everything to me, so why…why would I have such a dream?” I removed his hands from his face and tried to wipe away his not-ending stream of tears. “I-I’m so sorry Hajime, I don’t deserve you, I- “, “That’s not true.” I rested my forehead against his, removing his hair covering it, and wrapping my arms around his waist. “I love you more than everything else, we know each other better than anyone else. You are my one and only, I can’t imagine living without you and I know you feel the same way about me. That’s why I know you would never hurt me like this, you would never kill me. It was just a dream and you cried because of it. Doesn’t that show that you would never do something like that?” I smiled slightly, looking into his beautiful, greyish eyes. He looked back at me, letting my words sink in. “I guess you’re right”, he said then, “I shouldn’t think about it too much. The killing game is over; we’re living a happy life together. Maybe experiencing something so weird like that finally broke my circle of good luck and bad luck. Because meeting you and being in a relationship with you is the greatest luck I could ask for. Something terrible should’ve happened right after that, but it didn’t. Therefore, thank you, Hajime. For saving me.” He smiled at me, his cheeks covered in a faint blush. “I think we both had luck meeting each other.”, I said and brushed my lips against his. I closed my eyes and let the feeling of his soft flesh on mine sink in, taking in his flavor and oh, how much I loved this, how much I loved everything about him. Of course he had his flaws, but to me he was perfect.  


As we parted from each other the taller boy yawned and looked at me with tired eyes. “We should probably go to sleep again”, he said, running a hand through his hair. “Sounds good to me”, I replied and rested my head on the soft pillow. Nagito cuddled up to me and I wrapped my arms around his warm body, pulling him closer to me. He rested his head on my chest, just over my heart, like every night. “I love you, Hajime.” “I love you too, Nagito.” And with that I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep, listening to the rhythmical breathing of the person I loved with all my heart.


End file.
